Sebastian Shaw (X-Men Movies)
Sebastian Shaw (formerly known as: Klaus Schimdt and also known as: Dr. Shaw) is the primary antagonist of the 2011 movie X-Men: First Class. He is an a ruthless mutant German scientist ,formerly worked for the Nazis in WWII ,and he is the leader of the Hellfire Club. He wanted to provoke World War III between USA and Russia in order to conquer United States of America, and to kill the X-Men Team, but his plans were foiled. He was portrayed by Kevin Bacon who also played Wade, Bobby Hayes, David Lindhagen, Jacques, Joe Hickey, Ray Duquette, Sean Nokes and Sebastian Caine. ''X-Men: First Class'' World War II Sebastian Shaw (under the alias Dr. Klaus Schmidt) was a scientist working for the Nazis during WWII. He was present in the concentration camp where a young Erik Lehnsherr's mutant powers first manifested, witnessing him open a gate with his mutant power from a window. Shaw attempted to coax the boy with chocolate into consciously using his ability but to no avail, with Erik claiming that he wanted to see his mother: Shaw did as requested. However, he threatened his mother's life if he did not move a small gold coin made out of Nazi gold by the time he counted to three. When Erik failed to do so, Shaw shot his mother dead. This enraged him greatly, causing him to lash out with his powers to Shaw's delight, killing two guards and devastating the metal components of two separate rooms. He then congratulated the traumatized young mutant. Attempting World War III Setting American Missile Sites 18 years later, Sebastian emerged as the leader of the Hellfire Club, a group of mutants with aspirations of world domination. He was observed in Las Vegas by CIA Agent Moira MacTaggert meeting with U.S. Army Colonel Hendry (previously lured in by Emma Frost, under the influence that she was a stripper) where he threatens him into supporting the building of American missile sites in Turkey, near the Russian border. When MacTaggert witnesses Shaw's henchmen Azazel (who can teleport) and Riptide (who can create tornadoes by spinning his body) using their powers, she attempts to warn her superiors; but Shaw has Azazel teleport Hendry to a Joint Chiefs meeting where he voices his support of the plan. Later, when Hendry comes to Sebastian's yacht to collect his payment, he attempts to have him killed. But the Colonel pulls out a grenade and threatens to blow them all up if they refuse to let him go. Shaw orders him to pull the pin on the grenade before he plucks the explosive from his hand and triggers it himself, displaying his mutant power by absorbing the energy from the explosion. In response to Hendry's reaction that he was a mutant, he releases the energy at Hendry, killing him instantly. Reunited with Erik Lehnsherr That night, a now adult and vengeful Erik Lehnsherr, who had been hunting Shaw, sneaks aboard the yacht and attempts to murder the man who'd tortured him; only to be overwhelmed by Emma Frost's telepathy. At the same time, the U.S. Coast Guard arrived along with MacTaggert and mutant telepath Charles Xavier to apprehend him. Frost used her powers to shield Shaw from him and they all made their way to their submarine and narrowly escaped capture. On their way to meet with a Soviet general, Frost senses Xavier's enhanced telepathy (through use of Cerebro) and informs Sebastian that he is recruiting his own team of mutants, consisting of Dr. Hank McCoy, Angel Salvadore, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Raven Darkholme and Armando Muñoz. Shaw reveals a helmet he had built by the Russians that shields him from telepathic influence and orders her to meet with the general in his place. Attack on the Division X Facility Shaw, Azazel and Riptide, in an attempt to kill Xavier attack the Division X facility. While Azazel and Riptide were slaughtering the CIA agents, Shaw entered through the entrance and demanded the location of Xavier's mutant entourage, threatening the life of a CIA agent. Multiple guards arrived and attempted to kill Shaw, but he absorbed the bullets and a rocket from an RPG and killed the surrounding guards with the released energy. Shaw located the mutants and introduced himself to them, offering them a chance to join him in his plans for mutant mobocracy. He had convinced Salvadore and Muñoz to join his team, but unaware to Shaw, Muñoz used the opportunity to attack Shaw. He absorbed one of Summers' energy rings and placed it inside Muñoz. Shaw, Angel, Riptide and Azazel teleported away from the following explosion which killed Muñoz. Forwarding His Plan Shaw proceeds to Russia, where he meets with the Soviet general he sent Frost to see during which she was captured by Lehnsherr and Xavier; forcing the man to send Soviet missiles to Cuba. It is his plan to goad the U.S. and Soviet Union to use nuclear weapons on each other, causing WWIII which will cripple human civilization and allow mutants to rise up and rule. He accompanies the Russian fleet in his submarine to assure that the missiles reach their destination, but he is tracked by Xavier and his team. Cuban Missile Crisis ]] Lehnsherr uses his powers to lift the sub from the water before they both crash on a nearby beach. Shaw attempts to absorb the energy from the sub's nuclear reactor (becoming a human atom bomb) but is foiled by Lehnsherr. The two fight and Sebastian has the upper hand, until Erik manages to remove his helmet allowing Xavier to mentally freeze his body. embeds a coin in a mentally frozen Shaw's brain, killing him]] Lehnsherr then takes Shaw's helmet for himself and uses his ability to force the Nazi gold coin he still kept from his childhood (unforgiving of him killing his mother) and pierced it through Shaw's brain, killing him, avenging his mother's death as well as the humans and the mutants he killed. His body was then used by Erik as a dummy, as a means of showing he was now in charge to Shaw's former comrades. Powers & Abilities * Mutant Abilities: As a mutant, he has the ability to absorb energy to enhance his physical abilities, regenerate his youth & release deadly amounts of destructive energy easily. He is also almost impossible to defeat or kill. * Skills: He is extremely intelligent, having been a scientists for the Nazis. After World War II, he became a master of manipulation & war strategies. He can also intimidate people at will. Trivia *Producer Lauren Shuler Donner said Bacon was considered for Shaw for being an actor who could convey a villain "with different shades, that's not always clear that he's the bad guy". Vaughn added that Bacon "had that bravado that Shaw needed", while stating that the actor was his top choice along with Colin Firth. Bacon accepted the role as he was a fan of Vaughn's Kick-Ass and liked both the character of Shaw and the script, which he described as "a fresh look at the franchise, but also the comic book movies in general". The actor considered that Shaw was a sociopath to whom "the morality of the world did not apply", with producer Simon Kimberg adding that Bacon portrayed him as "somebody, who in his mind, is the hero of the movie". Bacon also said that "aside from the kind of evil side, I portrayed him as kind of a Hugh Hefner type". Vaughn discarded Shaw's look from the comics as he felt he would "look like an Austin Powers villain". *Shaw is one of the most evil villains in the X-Men Film series along with Ajax and Apocalypse. Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mutants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Old Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Nazis Category:Supervillains Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Extortionists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Big Bads Category:Complete Monster Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Provoker Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Misanthropes Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Empowered Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:War Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Criminals Category:Deceased